These Are Your Eyes
by Written Parody
Summary: One day 009 accidentally hits his head. 003 is put in charge of making sure he’s alright and she jokingly begins to explain the parts of his face and limbs to him. Then the joke turns serious…But will they make anything of the moment? 009x003


**These Are Your Eyes**

Oneshot number two ^^'. I know, I should have been concentrating on my first two fanfics which I have been seriously neglecting. But this was one of those ideas that just won't get out of my head, and I figured I owed myself a Birthday present XD. And so, I give you my second oneshot, with love and thanks to all readers and reviewers.

* * *

"And grab that crate of Salmon!"

The voice was muffled, buried deep in the refrigerator.

The brunette at the door paused and did as he was told, adding the crate to the other two already occupying the space of his arms. His brown eyes cautiously eyed the crate as he balanced it, using his knee to nudge it right on top.

"009, where are you with those things?" 006 called crossly, still halfway into the fridge.

Smiling slightly, 009 carried his load into the kitchen, noting a slight thump from the sitting room as he passed. 006 scuttled over as he heaved the three crates onto the counter, poking his nose into all three and inspecting the contents with a critical eye.

"I thought I asked you to go to Beijing for this?" he sniffed, poking the contents of the second crate.

"But I did," 009 replied, giving his companion a slightly weary look; he knew what was probably about to happen next…

"Well it's not fresh enough. You'll have to go back and get some more," 006 said stiffly, proving 009 correct.

He sighed slightly, but picked up the crate again. This seemed to happen every time he went to fetch things for the cook.

"And while you're at it, you can take the other two crates to the restaurant so long."

Some relief flashed through 009. If he took the stuff to the restaurant there was no way 006 could make him race halfway around the world to fetch 'fresher' ingredients.

"Before you go, help me here. I don't know where 007 is; this is supposed to be his job! Lazy…"

This time it was a real grin that split his face, although he hid it by turning his face away. He knew much better then to take 006's ranting about the actor seriously at all. As the two of them worked, the noise in the sitting room became louder. It turned out that the thump 009 had heard before was part of a full-fledged argument between 002 and 004. And judging by the growing noise it was getting worse by the moment. It was ignored, however, as an argument was more part of the atmosphere then carbon dioxide. Nothing else could be expected from a household of people different in almost every way except one. A string of swearwords in several languages greeted 009 as he heaved the three crates towards the door. He was just wondering how long he had before 006 left for the restaurant himself when the sitting room door flung open. The noise made 009 hesitate by the door and turn his head to see what was going on. All he saw was an enraged 004 after a smirking 002 before the American used his accelerator to put some distance between himself and his pursuer. The only problem was he was looking behind his shoulder as he did so and didn't see 009 in the doorway. He let out a snort of triumph as he accelerated and then there was a split second of silence before a tremendous crash split the air. The sound was of two metallic bodies colliding, the crates smashing against the walls, ornaments toppling over and, lastly, of the two bodies slamming into the floor with a slightly softer thunk as one of the crates hit the bottom cyborg squarely on the head.

004 skidded to a halt at once and 006 scuttled out of the kitchen at the same time as doors began to open upstairs and the sound of hurried footsteps were heard coming towards them.

"What happened?"

"Is everybody alright?"

"My food!"

"What on earth happened in here?"

The last voice belonged to Dr Gilmore and everybody parted to let him through. All they could see from their vantage point then was the stray salmon and part of 002's boot. Seeing 004 standing the closest with a certain look on his face Dr Gilmore raised his eyebrows at the German, asking for an explanation.

"002 was being an ass, as usual, and accelerated into Joe. They're both somewhere on the front porch surrounded by fish and heaven knows what else."

"Don't you dare pin this all on me! You started it!"

"I wasn't the one who was idiotic enough to-"

"Alright, alright!" Dr Gilmore interrupted, putting his hands up to silence the two. "Judging from your… alertness 002, I'm guessing you're alright?"

"I suppose," 002 grumbled back. "But I _stink_."

"What's new?" 004 muttered.

"What about 009?" Dr Gilmore asked.

There was a silence long enough to make them all take a step forward before 002 answered.

"Uhm… He looks… Okay… Just… kinda unconscious…"

There was a collective groan from some in the group and 003 stepped through the doorway almost at once. The next five minutes was spent getting 009 to the couch and cleaning up the mess, with 002 receiving a few glares from a certain female. Dr Gilmore then looked the American over and declared that he was in perfect shape except for his shin, which might have been dislocated from the rest of him and therefore unable to feel any pain or do anything at all. To test this, 004 helpfully kicked the said shin and stated that Dr Gilmore was incorrect as 002 began hopping around the room, clutching his leg.

"Now for 009. 002, leave 004 alone. No, stand farther away. Farther! There is fine. 006, stand in the middle, just in case. And there's no need to look so downcast, you can get more ingredients; there's lots of time."

He then began to examine the younger cyborg and everybody's eyes were on him as he looked. 002 shifted nervously as the doctor said nothing as he worked. He really didn't want to be the cause of 009 having an injury… He didn't know which would be worse; knowing it was his fault and having the others remind him of that continually or knowing it was his fault and having 009 tell him it wasn't continually. Honestly, he could never win.

"Hmmm he looks alright, except for this huge thump on his head," Dr Gilmore finally stated.

"How big is-? Holy cow it looks like a tennis ball!"

"Is it going to affect him in any way, Doctor?"

"It shouldn't, 008. There's a slight chance of a bit of confusion for a while but most likely it will just give him a huge headache."

There was a murmur around the rest and they all relaxed. Dr Gilmore got to his feet but then a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Even so, I think it would be wise to have one of you stay here to make sure he's alright."

There was an awkward pause. Everybody had something to do…

"I'll stay," 003 spoke up. "I was just going to sort through a mess of junk. It can definitely wait."

The others all gave her some form of smile before they all left, 007 and 002 having to be bullied a bit until they finally surrendered to 006 and left for the restaurant with him. 003 sat in an armchair next to the couch and began to read a book that was lying there. Everybody was either out or totally absorbed in his own thing by the time 009 stirred.

"Welcome back," she laughed softly, laying down the book.

"What…?" he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Ow…"

She giggled slightly.

"You had a run in with 002- literally. You hit your head pretty hard, hence the tennis ball."

"Did 006's food make it?"

"Uhm no… But if it makes you feel any better it was all already dead."

"Is he okay?" 009's face was twitching with a smile.

"He's fine; 002 has been roped in to replace his soiled food."

"I don't envy him," 009 laughed. His face turned quizzical. "And you just decided that here was the best place to read?"

"No," she admitted, blushing slightly. "Dr Gilmore asked one of us to stay and make sure you were alright and the others all had things to do."

"Did he expect me to do something crazy?"

"No, he just wasn't sure if you would be confused or not." She paused and a teasing look came into her eyes. "You're not, are you?"

"Gee… I dunno…" he said, playing along. "I am an eagle, right?"

She giggled as he spread out his arms and flapped them slowly, a dead serious look on his face. This was a very rare occasion; he was usually always serious and down to earth. It was always a good thing, according to the rest of them, when 009 acted a bit more like a teenager.

"Oh dear, it's a good thing I stayed," she sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm not an eagle?" he looked comically disappointed. "Oh I know then!" he exclaimed, standing up before she could tell him not to. "I'm a tree, aren't I?"

She smiled, the worry leaving her as he was very stable on his feet. She stood also and planted herself in front of him, hands on her hips.

"No, you're not a tree. You're a human."

A slight pang ran through her as she said this, and she could see the same feeling shoot through him. What she had said wasn't the whole truth, no matter how much any of them wanted it to be. But 009 pushed on with the joke, making them both forget it.

"I'm a… person?"

He made his eyes widen, and he looked so innocently cute butter wouldn't have melted in his mouth.

"Yes, Joe, you are," she smiled back at him. "And these are your feet," she added, nudging his shoes with the toe of her own.

"My feet," he replied obediently.

"And these are your knees," she laughed, bumping them with her own.

"Knees," he grinned, bumping hers back.

"And this is your stomach," she stated, poking it and thoroughly enjoying the joke now.

"My stomach," 009 laughed, tickling hers back and making her giggle.

"And these are your shoulders." She punched both of them very lightly.

"Ah, my shoulders." He rolled them backwards and forwards.

"And these are your fingers," she giggled, grabbing his one hand without thinking.

And then, as she realized she was _holding his hand _the joke turned serious. Her heart began to thud in her chest as she stared down at his fingers lying loosely in hers.

"My fingers," 009 whispered, serious now as well as his fingers slipped around hers.

"And this is your hair," she breathed, running her free hand through his locks and hardly daring to believe what she was doing.

"My hair," he swallowed, pulling a strand of hers away from her face.

"And this… is one of your cheeks…" she said quietly, her free hand running down it gently and very quickly.

"One of my cheeks," he replied in the same tone, doing the same to her cheek.

It took a while for her to recover from his touch and to gather the courage to continue. What the hell was she doing? She had no clue, but she wanted to carry on doing it.

"These are your eyes," she whispered, looking deep into the brown that had kept her safe and sane so many times before.

"Eyes," he said, staring back into hers and wondering when the spell would break and if he'd ever get the chance to have this wonderful dream again.

She said nothing for a while, just staring into his eyes before she finally locked away the rebuking voice in her head and said the words that made her heart beat faster then it ever should.

"And these… These are your lips…"

But he'd already forgotten what they were called. Her kiss drove it all out of his mind.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it ^^' I think it's finally time those two stopped being stubborn and admitted that there is something there… Everybody else knows there is.

Please R and R and I guess I'll see you all at the next fanfic ^^'

WP


End file.
